Electrophysiology catheters are medical devices that are used in measuring electrical signals within the heart, most often, in the diagnosis of various arrhythmias. These catheters are also used for treating arrhythmias via ablative techniques.
To access a region of the heart to be treated, the catheter is inserted through the femoral vein of the patient. The tip of the catheter is steered through the vascular system of the patient to the desired location. The catheter is introduced into the femoral vein of the patient using an introducer. In order to steer the catheter through the vascular system of the patient, it is desirable that the catheter have as small an outside diameter as possible. This can be achieved using a catheter manufactured according to the applicant's manufacturing techniques as described in its International Patent Application No. PCT/AU01/01339 , dated Oct. 19, 2001 and entitled “An Electrical Lead.” In International Patent Application No. PCT/AU01/01339, the wall of the electrical lead is formed by an inner tubular member about which electrical conductors are helically wound. An outer jacket is deposited over the electrical conductors. In so doing, the electrical conductors are embedded in the wall of the electrical lead leaving an unimpeded lumen.
It is often desired that the distal region of the catheter adopts a certain shape in order to effect ablation at a desired site in the patient's body. The applicants have filed International Patent Application No. PCT/AU2005/000216 , dated Feb. 18, 2005 and entitled “A Steerable Catheter,” which covers a steering shaft for use with its catheter that is received in the lumen of the catheter. A distal end of the steering shaft may be preformed in the desired shape to be imparted to the distal region of the electrode sheath of the catheter.